


Fallen Grace

by rryu__2428



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Prejudice, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryu__2428/pseuds/rryu__2428
Summary: The Valours and Fallen have been at war since the beginning of time. Fallen are supernatural creatures with the ability to inflict suffering and tragedy on human lives, and Valours' sworn duties are to kill every last Fallen.When a mission goes wrong, Valour Im Jaebum is wounded and helpless on enemy territory. Park Jinyoung, a Fallen, takes Jaebum back to his home, and the two start an unlikely friendship.





	Fallen Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my friend. Happy Birthday YJ! Hope y'all enjoy this fic. It doesn't feature romance between Jinyoung and Jaebum, but romance between other characters might pop up eventually :3 This fic is partially inspired by a Malec fanfic, Fall Without Wings by notcrypticbutcoy, which is an amazing fic and you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780086

Jaebum knew that it wasn't going to be an easy mission, but he didn't expect it to turn out this bad.

One of the older, more powerful Valours had located a huge Bond of Fallen a week ago. Thirteen of them, larger than the average amount in a group. As Valours, it was their duty to wipe them out and protect humans from these pests. So a small group of them had been rounded up to help, which wasn't an easy feat considering their diminishing numbers and the fact that Valours spent majority of their time operating alone and away from other members of their kind. Youngjae had been recruited and encouraged Jaebum to join. A total of 7 of them had been assembled. 7 against 13 wasn't a very nice number, but Jaebum tried to remain optimistic.

They had arrived at the target's base at 2am, allowing the night's darkness to hide them. It was a rather nice house. 3 storeys, complete with a porch and a swimming pool, with only one door to enter and to exit. All the lights were off save one on the first floor. One of the senior Valours, Junho, had scoped the place out a few nights before and had come up with a strategy.

They began by sealing all the exits. Since both Fallen and Valours could fly, the team set about blocking the windows and balconies. Most windows had the curtains drawn and blocked the view of whoever was inside, but the team had to be careful with the windows with curtains drawn wide open to avoid being seen. After making sure to seal all the exits save for the front door, they started working on breaking in. They were lucky, for they had Fei on the team. The woman was an expert in getting past all sorts of security. The front door was rigged with an abundance of complicated traps, most of them warded against Valours, and it took close to 30 minutes to just unlock the front door. However, unlike most Bonds, this one didn't seem to have a night guard. But they were in a pretty well hidden place, Jaebum reasons, so they wouldn't need much security.

The leader, Wooyoung, the Valour who found this Bond in the first place, began assigning them to different duties. He sent Chansung, an archer, to watch from the top of the roof and shoot any Fallen who tried to escape. Youngjae was assigned to guard the door while the rest went in to attack the sleeping Fallen. Upon hearing his order, Youngjae shot Jaebum a panicked look. Youngjae was a good fighter but he tended to panic when he was left alone in battle. Jaebum gave him a small smile to reassure him.

"Don't worry," Jaebum told him. "We'll get to them before any of them can even think about escaping." The worry didn't completely vanish from Youngjae's face, but it was enough for then.

The remaining five moved in, weapons drawn and focused. Jaebum's weapon was a double-bladed sword with an ivory grip, given to him when he first awoke as a Valour. It was polished and sharpened, hungry for a kill. 

They found themselves at the living room first, where the lights were on. To their left was the kitchen, and to their right was a corridor leading to some other rooms. A young man sat on the couch watching a sitcom, his back facing them. Jaebum felt the amount of adrenaline rushing through his veins spike and his grip around his weapon tightened. Although the team had taken precautions to mask their scent by putting on layers and layers of scent cover, the man shifted in his seat and paused, sniffing the air for a bit. It's difficult for Valours and Fallen to hide from one another. Their kinds are sworn enemies: naturally each would be particularly attuned to the other's scent. The young man turned his head around slowly and spotted them. He looked mixed, his face young and handsome. Terror washed over his pale face and he only managed to scream someone's name, something that sounded like "Seungkwan" before the knife Junho threw found his forehead and his cry faded.

"Fuck," Fei muttered softly. Valours and Fallen both had enhanced senses, and Jaebum could already hear the sounds of the other Fallen waking up. This was going wrong before it even started.

Jaebum winced as he remembered the look on the man's face just before his death. Everything had happened in the span of 3 seconds, but the terror on his face stood out to Jaebum. Invading his home, his safe space, and brutally murdering him in the dead of the night seemed... Jaebum quickly rejected that train of thought, knowing that it would get him punished if anyone found out. After all, that man was a Fallen. It was what he deserved.

"Jaebum, Minyoung," Wooyoung said, voice betraying no sign of panic. "Handle the third floor. Fei, you're with me on the second floor. Junho, stay here."

Minyoung nodded at the order, but she didn't even get a chance to move when they heard sounds of people waking up, groggy and disoriented but alert enough to know that something was wrong.

"Vernon!" Jaebum heard someone shout from the level above. Moments later, 2 men rounded the corner from the corridor to their right, eyes blinking sleep away. One was short and dressed in fluffy pajamas, the other tall and gangly and dressed in nothing but boxers with a dagger in his hand.

They had barely made eye contact before all Hell broke loose. The smaller drew a whip, a beautiful and terrifying cat o' nine tails, from thin air as the taller raised his dagger and yelled, "Guys, some help?"

They could hear footsteps coming from above. The smaller Fallen rushed Fei, whip meeting broadsword. The taller faced Junho in battle as Woosung rushed to the staircase near the kitchen to meet the oncoming troops. Jaebum moved to help Fei, but sensed a presence behind him and turned around, raising his weapon just in time to block a blow from a deadly looking sword. The sword's owner was a tall man with bronze skin and black hair that was matted and tangled from sleep. He was good-looking, but after all every Fallen and Valour was. The man's alert gaze burned into Jaebum. Unfazed, the man swung again and Jaebum dodged it, taking a step back.

The little guilt Jaebum felt at the young man's death faded. The only thing on his mind was to kill. He kicked and dodged and aimed for anything he could. Both men moved around each other as if they were dancing, trying to find an opening to attack. Jaebum slashed the man's arm and stabbed his thigh. He swung for his throat yet missed narrowly, coating both of his blades in a luscious red. Warm and thick. The screech of their blades colliding grated his ears. He didn't process the injuries the other man inflicted on him. A cut to his side, a punch to his jaw. The smell of blood and sweat all around him, drenched in the sharp scent of fear. The fire in his opponent's eyes dimmed with every blow Jaebum landed on him, but like everything else, Jaebum didn't think about it. All he could focus on was driving his sword through this bastard's heart. The Valours' motto repeated in his head: Every Fallen you meet should leave dead.

Only when the man was limp and broken and lying in a lake of his own blood on the floor did Jaebum stop. Jaebum's covered in blood, more of the Fallen than his own. Someone else's blood. On him. Jaebum really looked at the man for a second. It wasn't his first kill, yet it seemed so wrong. To kill a man who had done nothing to him in his own house.

But he was a Fallen. He and his kind inflicted tragedy and disaster on human lives. It's what he deserved.

He threw himself back into the fight. This wasn't the time to think about morals.

Jaebum wasn't an extraordinary fighter, but he was good enough. He held his own against the Fallen that never seemed to die, and soon the colour of his clothes was unrecognizable because of the bloodstains.

He heard a wail from behind him. It was hoarse and broken. " _Hyung! _"__

__He turned around to see a Fallen hunched over his broken Bond member. His eyes were swollen with unshed tears and he shook the body before him. It was clear that the man was dead, but the Fallen didn't seem to process that._ _

__"Hyung. Hyung, hyung! Wake up! Seungcheol-hyung!"_ _

__The sight before him didn't match up with the stories and accounts from other Valours of what Fallen were like, or the little Jaebum had seen of them before. They were cruel and cold and merciless, without a care for anyone else other than themselves. They showed no grief or repentance. They were cunning and manipulative, and all they could and knew to do was bring misery to the lives of others. That was what they were born to do. With a flick of a finger or a hushed mutter, they could change a human's fate and bring suffering, and only that. Which was why the Valour did this. They killed these monsters to protect humans. But this man before him didn't seem like a monster. He seemed like anyone else would when they lost someone close to them._ _

__Human. Maybe even more human than any other Valour Jaebum knew._ _

__He knew he should kill the man. But he couldn't bring himself to murder someone who was grieving. Before he could turn away, he heard - no, more like sensed, - Junho's knife speeding through the air, aimed at the Fallen. With a heavy, wet thunk, it sank into the Fallen's throat. Jaebum looked away, but he could still hear the gasping and choking of the man as he drowned in his own blood._ _

__Jaebum forced his attention away from the dying Fallen and back to the fight. It wasn't going well for his side. The problem with these hastily assembled groups were that they barely knew each other, didn't know how to work together. Valours don't fight well as a team. On the other hand, Fallen were pack hunters. The Bond members teamed up to defend each other, complementing the other's attack like they've been fighting side by side all their lives, which they probably had. The Valours were losing. Junho had a long, nasty gash down the length of his arm and his face was bloodied, and Fei seemed to be limping. Surprisingly, spotted Youngjae in the middle of the fray, battling a skinny man with a pretty face and a sharp knife. Jaebum's relieved to see that Youngjae wasn't too injured, with a cut to the shoulder his only wound. He couldn't see Minyoung anywhere._ _

__"Jaebum!" He heard Wooyoung shout, and he turned to see their leader wrestling with a muscular man with soft black hair. "They're escaping through the front door. Help Chansung!"_ _

__Jaebum dashed off without a word, his heart pumping harder than ever before. The front door was unguarded. Jaebum could see the form of a Fallen lifting into the air, taking flight and escaping. The Valour burst out of the front door. A whole group of them, about six including the one Jaebum saw escape, had taken flight and were escaping to the mountains to the west of the house. He could see Chansung and Minyoung chasing after them._ _

__Jaebum wasn't a very good flier, but he could handle himself well enough. He went after the escapees. He jumped into the air, balancing in the air and feeling his body go weightless. He willed his wings to materialize, felt them sprout from his shoulder blades and lifting him upwards. Valours had delicate, translucent wings in the shape of a dragonfly's wings, whereas Fallen had large, black wings like a crow's._ _

__Jaebum went for the Fallen nearest to him, the one who escaped after the first batch. He drew back his arm, ready to slash the the man's wings, the most sensitive parts of both Fallen and Valours._ _

__The man noticed him before he could deal a blow. With incredible agility, the man spun to the side, and Jaebum missed. The Fallen tucked his wings in, dipping down gracefully before veering right. With a flap of his jet-black wings, the Fallen took off to the north, where the lake was. Jaebum paused, conflicted. Should he go after him? After a moment's hesitation, he decided that Minyoung and Chansung would need his help with the other five Fallen. He went after them, sparing the escapee._ _

__As he closed the gap between him and his comrades, he saw Chansung notch an arrow, aim, and let it fly. It caught a Fallen's wing, shredding through the soft black feathers. The Fallen howled, its uninjured wing unable to support his whole weight. He fell, a dark mass plummeting down to the ground. His Bond member, a man with long brown hair, cried out and folded his wings, going after his friend. Jaebum saw him grab for his friend's hand, desperately trying to lift him up. Almost there-_ _

__The Fallen slipped from his grip. He crashed the final couple metres to the ground. The man landed with a gut-twisting crunch, his bones shattering and organs rupturing._ _

__Jaebum's closer now, and he saw Minyoung go after the Fallen who had tried to rescue his friend. She drew his mace back. The Fallen looked up, but too late. The mace connected with his shoulder and he screamed, a sound filled with anger and fear._ _

__"Jeonghan!" The other Fallen had turned back. One flew to defend his friend while Chansung held the other two off with his arrows. Summoning all his strength, Jaebum's wings propelled him fast enough to intercept the Fallen attacking Minyoung. He blocked the Fallen's blow with his sword. This one was fast and agile, seeming to be in his element in the air. He had twin swords, both slicing nimbly through the air, so fast that all Jaebum could seem to do was defend himself, unable to get a blow in. The man managed to cut Jaebum's side with one sword and Jaebum staggered back in the air. The momentary shock allowed Jaebum's opponent to deal another blow to his leg, and he hissed in pain. He felt his mind growing fuzzier and fuzzier. He could hear some part of his brain calling trying to shake him awake. _Focus, Im Jaebum, focus! _But he's so tired from all the fighting just now. His wounds ached, his body saying no to his brain's orders. He was still shaken from what saw back at the house and he didn't notice when the man's blade met his stomach, drawing a red line that smeared the skin surrounding it with blood, dark as coal in the low light of the night. The pain didn't come at once. Jaebum felt a sting, felt his brain fumble around to try and process what had happened. And only when the full force of the pain came, his flesh screaming out in agony, did Jaebum feel his the wings go slack.___ _

____He was falling._ _ _ _

____He remembered the Fallen Chansung had shot. He would end up just like him. He had to stop. He had to wake up. Im Jaebum, _wake up _!___ _ _ _

______The ground seemed to be rushing up, eager to meet him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I need to wake up. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________His wings needed to wake up. How did they work? He couldn't remember._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He tried to move his wings. They gave a little flutter. Good, he was coming back round. Now, he needed to fly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a heave, his wings gave a last-ditch effort. Instead of landing face-first on the ground, Jaebum managed to right himself and landed unceremoniously, feet-first. The landing was definitely much softer than plummeting fifty metres down to the soil, but it was still jarring. Jaebum's right ankle didn't quite land right, twisting horribly to the side. He felt as if his muscles had caught fire, being wrenched out of shape. He felt his knees give out and he collapsed onto the ground, felt something in his shoulder. He knew that something inside of his body was broken. He cried out, partially in pain and the other part in fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A Valour, bleeding and helpless on enemy territory. Give it a couple of hours and he'd be captured and dead. Or worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Unless his teammates came back for him. And so he laid there and prayed, his breath shaky and rattling in his lungs as he prayed for someone, anyone to save him. He felt drowsy, his conscious lazy and sleepy. Every time he blinked, the darkness at the edge of his vision drew closer ever so slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As the darkness grew and the light faded, he could hear someone. The soft crunch of boots on grass. And as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness, he thought he saw a figure looking down on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll most likely post every other Monday, or maybe once a week if I'm productive. Hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
